


How they smuggled Harry out

by BrydPrinceGotManakialan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:46:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25869886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrydPrinceGotManakialan/pseuds/BrydPrinceGotManakialan
Summary: The way they smuggled Harry out of his house  when the blood wards expired was wrong. Besides Polyjuice potion, all they needed was a metamorphous to help smuggle Harry out
Comments: 16
Kudos: 7





	How they smuggled Harry out

The Order of the Phoenix had a 2 people at the shrieking shack, cleaned and spruced up. Yesterday the Order had changed the date they'd smuggle Harry out. 

Apparently the death eaters had heard the date. But Remus was thoughtful as he sat with Tonks the pub. "What if the death eaters know about this date? There are always spies and the wrong people hearing. Like wormtail."

"Yea that's a great point," Tonks agreed. "Wotcher the scabbers thing went on for awhile too."

"I think we should change the date again and simplify the plan," Remus said. 

Mad Eye came in at that moment.

"Constant villigance!" he cried out but Remus already noticed him coming in. "Your observant skills are above average," he praised Remus.

Remus told Mad Eye what he told Tonks and Mad Eye agreed.

"We'll change the date to today. And tell everyone after we got Harry," Mad Eye decided.

Remus was going to ask how but Mad Eye barked about no time to waste. "Tonks you will change into a teenage boy or girl. Then we smuggle Harry's muggle cousin out first."

Mad Eye begin to explain his extremely paranoid but full proof plan in detail. And no one was allowed to change any detail of the plan or risk extreme pain.

Tonks morphed into a teenage boy with spikey/wavy blond hair, styled so it was straight up, and a some tattoos. Mad Eye told Tonks to bring the muggle boy to the end of Hogsmead. Outside of Hogshead Tonksconjured a muggle car outside of Hogsmead. The car was altered with magic.

Tonks got in the car and drove away. She knew how to drive because of her father's side, whether she had license or not was debatable. And Remus apparated to the Dursleys to explain.

* * *

Tonks reached the Dursleys and honked the car. The Dursleys refused to go even when Harry told them they'll be tortured until Harry convined them. "They'll come after you first and torture you ... They'll do anything to get to me." 

"What if they kidnap him," Vernon exclaimed. "How can I trust your bloody lot!" 

"I'll make an unbreakable vow that Dudely won't be harmed by the witch that's taking him even if other bad people try to harm them," Harry quickly said. 

Petunia saw Lily's friend make an unbreakable vow before so she agreed with it. Harry made the unbreakable vow with Petunia. 

"And aren't you going to say goodbye to the muggles?" Remus asked as Harry gave him one of his two way mirrors.

"They think I'm a freak," Harry replied.

Dudley looked at him. "I don't think you're a freak," he told Harry.

"Thanks Dudley." They shook hands then Dudley went to Tonks' car and got in. 

Tonks reached the muggle part of Hogsmead after altering the car to speed through traffic, lights, and roads. After they got inside the shrieking shack, Tonks changed back to her form. 

Remus led Dudley to the next room. 

"Constant villigiance," Mad Eye agreed and Dudley took in his appearance with wide eyes.

"W-why did you take me first? ," he asked.

"It would be less suspicious if you didn't pack up and leave but looked like you left the house like you muggles normally do. As a teen you would go out with your friends more than your parents went out in a day," Remus explained.

"I see, Harry said the death eaters could follow us to find Harry," Dudley replied.

"If they saw you all leave they might realize Harry is going to leave earlier than the fake date we leaked to them," Remus explained. "They're probably watching privet Drive constantly. And if they know Harry is leaving then they'll come after you to get to Harry."

"It's better they don't even try to hunt you down until you're at the safe place," Tonks said. 

Dudley nodded then hesitated. "Thank you," he said. "For keeping us safe." Remus looked at him and nodded. He was surprised Petunia's son changed so much based on what he already knew of about the Dursleys and what James told him.

They started operation 2 to get Dudley to the safe house. They transfigured the car into a limousine to take.

* * *

After dropping Dudley off at the safe house for the Durlseys, Tonks apparated at Arabella Figg's house, looking like a muggle lady who lived at private drive. She went to the Dursleys house and went in after Harry explained who she was to the Dursleys.

"Your son is safe," Tonks told them. "We don't have much time. Mrs. Dursley you have to take your car to this address." She gave him an address to wait at. "Then you have to take your car to the same address after a half hour," she told Vernon.

"What the bloody-" but Tonks didn't stay around for him time to argue.

* * *

Mrs. Dursley did as Tonks told and drove to the address. After a half hour Vernon drove his car to the same address.

Meanwhile Dedalus Diggle took the Dursleys in another car, that went faster with magic to the safe house. Tonks morphed her appearance into Petunia, conjured shopping bags, and drove her car back to Privet Drive. She entered the house then used the Disillusionment Charm and ran out the back door.

She was tempted to morph into a midget but Mad Eye would have her neck if ruined his paranoid plan. After all Death eaters could be watching 25/8 and see the tiniest odd detail.

After she crossed the woods she apparated back to the address where the other car was. She did the same thing after morphing her apperance into Vernon. 

"Uncle Vernon?" Harry asked when Tonks came in as Vernon. "I thought you left?"

Tonks changed her appearance to herself. "It's me Harry." They traded security questions. Then Tonks changed into a mean looking guy.

"We want to confuse the death eaters by leaving your relatives' cars here. And not letting anyone see them all leave. This is to buy you and them more time before the death eaters start the witch hunt. Once the blood wards go down they'll waste time hunting for your muggle relatives in the block or in the skies behind wizards on brooms. Because there won't be any sign of you," Tonks explained. 

No one noticed the mean looking guy leave private drive and apparate away when he was outside the neighborhood.

* * *

After that they conjured a muggle UPS truck and a fake package after asking Harry his neighbor's name. Remus told Harry to stay ready through the 2 way mirror. 

Tonks finally arrived in a UPS truck, disguised as dark skinned man. Tonks contacted Harry through the mirror to let him know she was there. He saw what she and the UPS truck looked like. He also held the mirror up as he walked under the cloak to the UPS truck.

"Wotcher Harry"

"Hi Tonks"

Tonks got out and left the parcel at the house next door. Then got back in the truck.

"Ready Harry?"

"Yeah"

They drove off towards Andromeda's house. Half way they got out of the truck and Tonks changed her appearance to a sandy haired man.

Then she transformed the car into a helicopter with doors. It wouldn't do for Harry to fall out of the chopper under an invisibilty cloak right into a death eater's waiting arms.

They got in and Tonks lift it with magic. With Harry helping. They flew it to Andromeda's house with magic.

The death eaters didn't even notice until a 2 days after they left. They had no idea where to look but they ransacked the Dursley house looking for the muggles. Then they combed the block but they didn't find the muggles, who made it to their new safe house. McGonagall was their secret keeper.

Hedwig flew to Andromeda's houes but was cursed by death eaters. She was found by Mrs. Figg and dropped off at St. Mungo's.

Remus, Bill, Fred, George, Ron, Hermione, and Fleur distracting the death eaters by taking poly juice potion to look like Harry's muggle relatives and his other friends. George lost an ear in the battle. 


End file.
